Forget Me Not
by Elentaria
Summary: Arriving late in Kirlsa, Nel decides to stay so that she can meet with Albel the next day. But it was just the beginning of a sinister plot to take their lives. Along the way, Albel loses something very important: His memory,leaving only Nel left to help.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is the fixed version of chapter one. I also plan on fixing the second chapter as well. I changed my mind on a few things, and what I have now doesn't fit with it. Sorry about that, but hopefully the new chapters will be a lot better.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Starocean3._

--

It was a cool night in Kirlsa, one where many people stayed inside and sat close to the warmth of the fire. However, this wasn't the case for one man. He pulled his cloak over his head and walked the deserted streets to the graveyard, flowers in hand.

With only the moonlight to guide him, he opened the gates to his destination and continued on to a secluded area where only two graves stood.

Kneeling down he placed the flowers on the gravestones and spoke to what seemed like no one in particular, "Sorry..."

"You better be, you're late." a feminine voice stated coldly.

"I had to take care of something."

"Hmph. Whatever, so what's going on with Zelpher?" she asked as she stepped out of the shadows, her features were hidden beneath a cloak.

"She is on her way here as we speak." He spoke calmly.

Her lips twisted into a devilish smirk. "Good, now all we need to do is wait."

"What about Albel?" he questioned.

"We must wait for Nel to arrive before I carry out my part."

He nodded in understanding. "Very well."

--

It was late in the evening when Nel finally arrived in Kirlsa. She was on her way back from delivering a message to King Arzei. Nel offered to take it, saying she needed to get away from the castle for a little while; although her real intention was to maybe catch a glimpse of Albel, perhaps even talk with the swordsman.

It had been a year since their encounter with the creator, but Nel already missed everyone, that included Albel. It surprised her that she actually missed her former enemy, even if they did come to somewhat friendly terms during the time they fought together. Albel was still arrogant, rude, and extremely stubborn. Her opinion of him hadn't changed all that much; but she figured it would still be nice to pay him a visit, an extremely short one.

When she arrived in Airyglyph, she learned that Albel was staying with Woltar for a while. She was of course offered a room for the night, which she politely declined. She decided to go on to Kirlsa and rent a room there, that way she could visit with Albel in the morning and be on her way back to Aquios in the afternoon.

Nel opened the door to the inn and was greeted by the cheerful clerk. "Welcome, how may I help you?"

"I would like a room for the night please."

"Name?" he asked taking out a book and dipping his quill into some ink.

"Nel Zelpher."

"Ah, I thought so, well at any rate, please enjoy your stay." He said with a smile and handed her the key. "Oh! And before I forget, someone left this for you awhile ago." He told her and pulled out a letter from one of the drawers.

Nel stopped and took the letter. "Thank you." She told him before proceeding to her room. It was odd that someone would leave a letter with an inn, when she didn't even know that she was going to be staying there to begin with.

She closed and locked the door behind her, placing her small bag to the side as she sat down at the desk and examined the writing on the front of the letter that read, 'To Miss Nel Zelpher.' The handwriting wasn't familiar…

She carefully opened it and pulled out the piece of paper that had only one sentence written on it.

_Beware of what the night may bring, surprises lurk around every corner._

She placed it on the desk and repeated the sentence to herself before standing up and heading back downstairs to speak with the Clerk.

"Yes?" the clerk asked, seeing Nel enter.

"Who left that letter? Did you see their face?"

"No, he was wearing a cloak…Is something wrong?"

Nel let out a sigh. "No, it's fine." She told him and left before he could question her further.

She returned to her room and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was bothering her, she hadn't made any enemies recently, and her old ones were allies now. The peace between Airyglyph and Aquaria was going well, and most the people settled down a couple months after it was formed. Could there still be people who opposed it? That seemed like the most logical answer.

She kept her daggers close, it seemed as though she was going to have to wait and see what tonight would bring…

--

A/n:D Okay, that's it! Now I shall go work on the second chapter. I hope this one was better than the last. I think it is, I'm satisfied with it surprisingly. Thank you to all of you who reviewed the old ones, I hope you will enjoy the new chapters just as much.


	2. Chapter 2

Albel awoke to one of the floor boards outside his room creaking. At first he figured it was someone passing by, but that thought was quickly thrown out. His room was at the end of the hall; nothing else was past it.

He quickly sat up and reached for the Crimson scourge just as the knob to his room began to turn.

He stood up and unsheathed the blade, as the door creaked and opened to reveal, no one?

The pitter-patter of feet caught his attention. Had someone broken in? _How foolish,_ He thought as he cautiously stepped out of his room in time to see a shadowed figure head down the stairs.

As quietly and quickly as he could, he followed after. He would teach the fool not to break into people's homes, especially his. He smirked at the thought.

--

Woltar watched silently from his door as Albel left, obviously he had heard it as well. Sighing; the old man walked over to the fireplace and took a seat on the couch, a sword at his side to be on the safe side. He would wait up for Albel to return. Surely he would fill him in when he got back.

--

When Albel made it downstairs, the culprit was no where in sight. Scowling; he scanned the area once more.

Taunting laughter met his ears and a shadow moved in the corner of his eye. He glared in the direction it came from, then turned and followed it out the back door. The person moved surprisingly fast, it was hard to keep track of it.

He slowed to a walk and cursed. He could no longer see it.

A shadow loomed over him and he swiftly turned around in an attack position. No one had been behind him. He looked up and found the source; it was on the roof of the inn. How had it gotten up there so quickly?

Without another word he quietly ran into the inn and up the stairs. He hated to be toyed with.

--

The figure peered out from behind the alley wall, and let out a sigh of relief. She under estimated Albel's speed. Luckily, she got to her destination before he saw her. And obviously he fell for the trap. She smirked. "Fool..." she muttered before walking off into the shadows to wait at the graveyard for her partner to return.

--

The sound of running caught Nel's attention. She jumped up and drew her daggers. Although, the person ran right passed her door.

Nel quietly opened the door and slipped out just in time to see the figure disappear into the door that lead to the roof. She quickly followed after, was this the person who left the letter? Well, if it was, he had a lot of explaining to do.

--

Albel opened the door to the roof and scanned the area, no one was there. He growled. How could he have let them get away!

"Nox! I should have known! I thought some Person was out to kill me!" she said an angry Nel.

He turned and glared at the new arrival. "Zelpher?" he growled. "I knew it. It was you!"

"What was me?"

"Only Aquarian scum like you would sneak into someone's house in the middle of the night!"

She shook her head. "What are you talking about? I didn't break into your house. I've been here the entire time."

He scoffed. "Then you lie."

"I'm not lying about anything." She told him with a frown. "And what about you? What was that letter about?"

"Why would I send you a letter? Beginning to think you're special, worm?"

She glared at him. "It seems then, we both have misunderstandings."

"Hn..." He looked away from her. "What a waste of time."

"Agreed." She said and turned away, _Perhaps it was a mistake to come and see him after all… It wasn't as if he cared if I came, he made that quite clear. _

Albel walked over to the edge and looked up at the sky. _What was she doing here anyways?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the faintest of ticks…

His crimson eyes immediately became alert and scanned the area once more. How could he have been so stupid? He played right into their hands!

Rushing from his spot he began his search for the device.

"Nox? What are you doing?"

He continued with his search and finally found where it was hid; behind the chimney. His eyes landed on the time that read: 00:00:06.

"Damn!" he cursed and as quickly as he could threw it into the air. "Get down Nel!" He shouted to the red head.

Nel's eyes widened and did as she was told.

Before Albel could do the same, the bomb went off. The force knocked him down and he landed roughly on the rubble that had been knocked loose. His head ended up hitting one the bricks.

The last thing he thought before he was met with darkness, was wondering if Nel was alright.

--

Nel was trembling. Albel just saved her, and the people inside the inn. As soon as she was sure it was safe, she dusted herself off in went in search of Albel.

"Albel?" she called and scanned through the debris; before landing on the fallen swordsman. Her eyes widened and she rushed to him, being careful not to trip over the loose bricks. "Albel?" she called again and knelt down next to him; immediately casting a healing spell, all the while praying that he would be alright.

After the spell was finished she checked his pulse and gave a relieved sigh. He was alive, just unconscious.

"So this is what the letter meant..." she whispered and did her best to lift him, but more or less dragged him over to the door that lead inside.

"Could someone lend me a hand please?" she called to one of the confused people of the inn. After a brief explanation, they agreed to help get him to Woltar's.

--

Woltar stood up from his spot near the fireplace upon hearing a knock from the front door. He furrowed his eyebrows and made his way downstairs. It must be important for them to be coming to late…

The maid rushed to him in a panic. "L-Lord Woltar! It's Sir Albel…He's hurt!"

Woltar made his way past her to find a worried looking Nel and an unconscious Albel. "Nel? What has happened?" He asked his gaze traveling from Albel to her.

Nel looked up at him, "Albel just saved many lives, Mine included…Someone placed a bomb at the inn." She told him, her voice held a slight quiver. She was still in shock about the whole incident. Albel worried about her safety more than his at that moment. He could have been down already, but he took the time to tell her… She couldn't help but feel it was her fault for what happened to him.

Woltar turned to the maid. "Fetch the doctor! Quickly now!"

The maid nodded and scurried out in a panic.

He then turned to one of his soldiers. "Carry him to his room."

"Yes sir." He responded and carefully carried Albel up to his room, followed by Nel and Woltar.

Woltar shook his head. '_Oh Albel…trouble always seems to find you somehow…'_

--

A/n: Well that's it! Chapter two. I hope this came out better than the original.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I'm so Sorry for the long wait for this update! I'm afraid I lost inspiration to write it...That and I've had alot of distractions as of late. So please forgive me. If any of the characters are out of character please tell me! I haven't played the game in a long while...

--

**Nel's PoV**

It's been three days since the accident and Albel has yet to wake up...I've done everything in my power to help, though I'm no medic and keep getting shooed from the room by iritated nurses. Woltar kindly offered me a place to stay in the mansion...I reluctantly accepted... I wanted to be around when Albel wakes up...

I'm prepared to take the entire blame and let him dish out those awful insults to me. It is afterall, my fault he is in this situation. But it leads me to more questions...who planted the bomb? Who wrote the letter? Who broke into Albel's house? I've given myself a headache just thinking about it all. I searched the area for some sort of clue, but who ever did it was very careful about the whole mission...I was unable to find anything.

Sighing; I let my eyes drift over to Albel's door. I was worried about him. Knowing Albel, he wouldn't like to wake up to people he did not know. I shifted my gaze to the approaching Woltar and did my best to give him a small smile.

"Nel...You look like you haven't had much sleep."

In all honesty, I haven't. I nodded slightly, "How is he doing?" I asked, surely Woltar would know of Albel's well being. I highly doubt the nurses would shoo Woltar out.

"Not much has changed...he is still unconscious."

"Oh...I see."

"Nel...You won't rest until you see him, am I right?"

I haven't thought about that...But perhaps he was right...I was terribly worried, and I was tired of hearing other people tell me of Albel's condition. I wanted to see for myself... "Indeed," I replied, "Are you saying I am permitted to see him?"

"If it's the only way for you to get any rest, then I suppose one visit could not hurt." He replied, his eyes shining in slight concern. I could tell he was worried for my well being, seeing as though I had been slightly injured in the explosion as well, but no where near as bad as Albel. I only held a few scrapes and bruises, it was nothing major...But still they insisted I rest. Perhaps because they realize the mental trauma I'm facing. It always took it's toll on me whenever one of my comrades were injured...

I stood, bowing slightly in respect to the old man. "I thank you." I told him and moved towards Albel's door, just as the nurses began to exit. I passed by them without so much as a word. I was not happy with them, though I know they were just doing their job and following orders...But they could have been more polite about it.

I nervously entered the room, quietly shutting the door behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief once I saw the tempermental swordsman and moved closer to the bed. I stood there silently for a few moments, just observing him. I was thankful to see the steady rise and fall of his chest, and his skin color returned to it's normal hue. My eyes drifted up to his face which was slightly flushed, and peices of hair stuck to his face from sweat. Apparently, he had a fever as well...Another pang of guilt hit me as my eyes landed on the bandage tied around his head. "Albel..." I wispered, my voice cracking slightly. It was so odd to see him in such a vulnerable state...Looking at him now made that image of the near invincible, blood thirsty swordsman disappear...and it made me realize just how easy it was for even the strongest of men to get hurt...

I tore my gaze from him and pulled a near by chair over to the bed and took a seat, resting my head on the edge of the bed. I couldn't stand to see him like this...I wanted to hear his voice...at this point I wouldn't even care if they were insults.The guilt was just too much...It hurt to think that there was a chance that he'd...he'd never wake up. I shook my head and pushed those thoughts from my mind. No...Albel was stronger than that...He would wake up...and I will be right there when he does. I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take me...

---

**Normal PoV**

Another day passed and Nel hadn't left Albel's side since the day Woltar permitted her to visit...and Woltar apparently hadn't the heart to tell her to leave...So she sat in the corner silently staring out the window next to her whilst the nurses did their job. She could only give them a slightly smug look, to which they gave her a glare. Apparently they weren't happy about her presence...But that was alright, because she had won that fight, and was able to stay.

She was grateful once they left and scooted her chair back over to the edge of the bed. "Albel...Hurry up and wake up! I'm getting anxious...the longer you sleep, the more time I get to think about the horrible insults you're sure to throw at me..." she told the sleeping swordsman softly. "Or is that what you want? To torture me with thoughts about what you're going to say?" She knew that it wasn't true, that he was truly unconscious...But she figured she'd still talk even if he couldn't hear it...If he did that was a plus on his side...Maybe it'd help him wake up quicker if he somehow heard...To know he was causing her distress...and want to make it worse? It even sounded silly to her ears...But she was willing to try anything.

She sighed once she saw nothing from the swordsman and leaned back into the chair, returning her gaze to the window and watched a few soldiers practice with disinterest. It was in this moment that she missed the slight stirring of the sleeping swordsman...

It hurt to move...and the terrible headache wasn't making it much better for him. Earlier he could vaguely make out the voice of a woman talking to him...but he couldn't quite catch what she was saying...But that was still one of the many mysteries he had come to notice. He had no idea who he was...It was frightening. As hard as he tried to recall a name, nothing came...He slowly opened his eyes, wincing as the bright light reached them and let out a small groan. Once his eyes adjusted, he quickly noted he was in an unfamiliar room, though it came as no surprise.

Nel quickly turned to Albel, waves of relief washed over her once she realized that he was, indeed awake. "Albel!" She called, a small smile gracing her lips. "Albel, are you alright?"

He turned to her giving her a look of confusion.

Nel was unprepared for his next words. "Who are you?" he asked. "Who's this 'Albel.' "

Nel couldn't bring herself to speak, merely stared in slight shock at the man before her. _Oh no, _she thought, _He...he couldn't possibly...have forgotten...? _But the look on his face told her everything. Albel had amnesia...

--

A/n: Again I'm sorry for the long wait! I keep reading the first and second chapters and it really irks me...I keep wanting to rewrite it...I'm just not happy with it. Gah...maybe another time, but for now, enjoy chapter three!


	4. Chapter 4

It was strange. He had no memories of anything. No matter how hard he tried to recall…nothing ever seemed to come back to him. It had only been a few hours since he'd opened his eyes and yet he all ready found himself with in a sea of people who knew more about him than he did. It was a little intimidating and he felt rather…exposed.

Knitting his eyebrows together, he shooed off another maid who kept coming in to ask him if he needed anything. No matter how many times he told them he didn't want their help, those pesky women kept coming back. Why couldn't they understand that he obviously want to be left **alone? **Were they really that incompetent? He couldn't help but curse aloud. Having memory of who those people were would have REALLY helped in this situation…cause as it stood right now, he wanted to just rip their arms off. He was certain that if he felt like this now…that he had probably felt the same when he knew who he was.

He supposed he'd just have to try and learn their names so he could easily avoid them when he wasn't under lock and guard. He raised a hand to place upon his forehead and let out a troubled sigh. The woman who he had awoken to ended up running out and not answering his questions. He wasn't exactly sure why, be he had felt relief upon seeing her there. Which, he deemed, was probably a strange thing. It just felt…odd even though he couldn't recall why.

He didn't want to be bothered by anyone else, but he _did _want to see that red haired woman again. She seemed to know something…no, it seemed to him that she felt _guilty _about something. That was what intrigued Albel the most. He felt that that woman could tell him what he needed to know where as anyone else would be unable to. She seemed like the closest thing to the past he could not remember. That in itself made that woman valuable to him. If she didn't come back on her own, he'd just have to hunt her down and demand she tell him what he wanted to know.

"Tch…troublesome." He grumbled to himself, leaning back into his pillow and allowing his eyes to slip closed. All this thinking had triggered a headache. Confronting the haziness of his past would be a burden, and pulling things out of that woman would probably be even more of a challenge…

All he could ask was why. Why did it have to be him to go through all this stupid shit? Anyone else in the world and he pulled the shortest stick. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. Only thing he could do…was try to remember something, **anything. **Anything at all.

* * *

Violet eyes stared back at her through the reflection on the water's surface, a look of clear distress upon the aquarian woman's features. "How…how could this happen? Of all times…" She thought things would have gotten better once the swordsman had awoken…boy how wrong had she been? It seemed only to worsen the situation. Now she felt obligated to stay and care for Albel since she was the reason for all of this.

But…despite that feeling of obligation, she desperately wanted to run. How could she tell him that it was all her fault for this? That she had robbed him of something so precious? She had stolen away his life…his family and his friends…She had left an all ready lonely individual…all alone in the abyss of his own mind. Would he hate her if she told him?

Nel flinched at the thought, wondering why it seemed to stab at her so. Would it really matter if he hated her? He had always been less than kind towards her on their travels…but before Nel had even realized it, she had begun regarding him as a comrade. She found that it did matter to her. She didn't care if Albel was rude to her, but she certainly didn't want to do anything that would warrant hate towards her.

Lightly biting her lip, she rose to her feet and crossed her arms. She would return…but, she wouldn't tell him. No, she couldn't tell him. But she would stay at his side for a little while longer and help him try to at least recover some important memories…But he'd have to do it on his own. It would serve no use to him if she just told him everything about his life. If she did that, she would almost be certain that it would bother him…and she understood. If she had lost her memory, she wouldn't want some outsider narrating her life. She'd want to remember everything on her own…how it looked…how it sounded…how she felt at the time. Those were all important and no one could EVER tell you how you felt towards it.

Nodding, she made up her mind. She'd keep her lips sealed and use her vacation time to try and redeem herself. It was shameless, she knew…but she just could not bring herself to face the truth. If she helped him…then would her debt be paid? She knew the answer would always be no. She would be in that debt forever…but she'd do her best to face it.

* * *

A/N: Well, wow. Sorry guys. I haven't updated in so long since well…I've been rather busy and have forgotten A LOT about the game. So I do hope that they were kept somewhat in character. This was just a quickie chapter really…Thank you anon for the review, it pushed me to write this for ya. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the long delay.


End file.
